A mobile device may be a mobile phone, a wireless communication device, a pager, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable computer, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a digital music player, a digital calculator, an electronic key fob for keyless entry, a media player, or an inventory control device. A mobile device user may use a mobile device for text messaging or texting, which is the common term for the sending of “short” (originally 160 characters or fewer, including spaces) text messages from mobile devices. The individual messages which are sent are called text messages or, more colloquially, texts. The most common application of text messaging is person-to-person messaging, but text messages are also often used to interact with automated systems, such as ordering products and services for mobile devices, or participating in contests.